The Arena: Predator
by docturlough
Summary: Aliens can kill Humans, but Predators can kill Aliens, so what happens when you throw arachnids into the mix? Like the 2010 AVP game, this story will be readable from three perspectives, Alien, Predator and Human, this is the Predator version


His time had come. Since birth he had been trained to be a hunter, and now he had reached the age of the burning, when his body matured and became the strongest it would ever be. It was customary that at this time, he would be placed in the Yautja arena, a planet they had found uninhabited by any intelligent life. It was a single land mass in a perfect circle, barren desert with huge stones protruding from it. Surrounding the land was nothing but sea, and in that sea, monsters beyond imagination. Due to its appearance, the planet was given the infamous title of "Hunter's Eye".

The ceremony was that the Youngblood Yautja would be placed on the island with the Yautja's greatest prey, The Serpents, as well as several new species. He was to gain twenty trophies, never two from the same being, and then return. If he collected any less than twenty, he was to be left on the planet, to die.

And so the first part of the test began. To judge his worth as a captain, he was given a crew and a mothership, and ordered to capture several species for his test. He instructed them well, and they went through space for a day, not seen, not heard, until they picked up a transmission from an oncoming ship, still not in viewing distance. Making a split-second decision, the Youngblood ordered a plasma torpedo be shot at the nearest star, and then all power to be put to the engines that they might escape the supernova. Against their better judgement, the crew agreed and they successfully retreated to a safe distance, just outside the orbit of Hunter's Eye.

As their prey passed, the Yautja's stayed silent, waiting. "Fire two plasma torpedoes, I want them to experience fear before we harvest them…" The sinister Youngblood said. They fired and the human's hull was all but destroyed, manning a shuttlecraft, the Youngblood and his two greatest friends in adolescence entered the crumbling human ship and found a surprise, the egg sack of an unhunted species.

"This is perfect," The Youngblood grinned **(Well, he would if he could) **"I will gain trophies no Predator has gained in recorded history!"

A human, barely out of childhood, stood amongst the quivering cattle and lunged at the Youngblood. Youngblood cut the filthy welp down in one movement, he then scanned the remaining humans and deemed a small team worthy of being his prey. He activated a culling device on his wrist and killed all but these four, then knocked them out with the same device on a lower setting.

He, his hunt-brothers and the cargo returned to the ship, where he stood in front of his crew and was stripped of all weapons, bar the basics: A single set of wrist blades, a shoulder cannon with the lowest possible battery, a basic healing kit, his cloaking device and a ceremonial knife, for taking his twentieth trophy.

He and his prey were beamed down to the planets surface, where he cloaked himself and retreated to the top of the tallest rock he could find, in order to scan the area. No Serpents as of yet, but they would arrive, he was sure of it.

He watched the humans squabble amongst themselves and watched the outer coating of the egg hatch, though his heat-seeking visor said there was more to come from the egg. He gripped a youngling arachnid and analysed it, judging it to be no more than a mindless creature.

That was until the brain-bug hatched.

As the mind of the arachnid entered the world, the arachnids evolved, the small creature he was holding writhed and struggled until he had to drop it, at that point, it grew and matured at an unprecedented rate, until it was larger than the Yautja himself. As the creature attacked, the Youngblood leapt out of the way and somersaulted over the creature, firing from his shoulder cannon as he fell. Landing behind it, he sprung his wrist bladed and hacked through one of its hind legs, though that still left it 67% battle ready, according to his scans. It lunged at him, and he ducked beneath its razor-sharp talons, allowing it to plough into the rock behind him. He sprung his wrist-blades again and took the majority of its leg off, then, using that as a spear, he fell beneath the creature, and opened up its soft underbelly. As the creatures insides poured out, it collapsed, the Youngblood was just fast enough to get out before it collapsed onto him. He then inspected the damage done to the creature to try and find a better way of bringing it down. He noticed that his plasma caster had only done slightly more than minimal damage to the creatures exoskeleton, so the Yautja pulled the elongated cranial faceplate off, and mounted it on his arm, he then tested his cloaking device on it, and found it cloaks with him. After recharging his batteries on the machinery the humans left behind, The Youngblood set off after them, completely unseen.


End file.
